Daughter of the Sea
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: Nikita Clotho Jackson has never been considered normal, Finally something bad happens that tops all the others, she has discovered something huge hidden from her. But why is she being accused of stealing, who is her best buddy Trinity really, will she find love along the way? Who is she? This goes along with Percy Jackson and Lightning thief enjoy! Oh PJO belongs to author not me!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of going by both the movie and book, because in this first chapter I really didn't want to write about her going back to the school so I'm changing all that because the school part had me inpatient XD**

**Daughter of the Sea**

**Chapter One**

Yancy Academy was visiting Manhattans Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. Pretty useless for a group of delinquents, or so Nikita thought. She at least was enjoying the rare scenery. Yancy usually didn't participate in field trips, it was too much of a risk with students like theirs. Scared of embarrassment more like it by them by doing something stupid. Which was partially Nikita's fault.

Something bad always happens to her on field trips. For example fifth-grade, when she went to the Saratoga battlefield, there was an accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. She was aiming for a deadish looking tree (To put it out of its misery of course) not the school bus, but of course they expelled little ole her anyway. Also before that, in fourth-grade, at the behind-the-scenes tour of a Marine World shark pool, Nikita kind of sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and bye bye goes her class (For some reason they really didn't like swimming with the fishies). And the time before that... never mind hopefully you can catch the drift.

Well that was not going to happen this time, this time Nikita planned to be good. Ever since she could remember Greek art and history fascinated her, among other subjects. Even with the weight of Dyslexia and ADHD Nikita still had a prominent thirst for knowledge. After years of struggling with reading and writing Nikita had a euphony.

It was only _letters_ she had trouble with. So she began learning different languages with characters. Egyptian, Greek, Elder Futhark (For fun mostly), and Mayan was what Nikita mostly centered around. Everything she learned was soaked up in an instant. Her lover for discovering and learning new things speed up the process.

Greek and Egyptian were what Nikita ended up eventually sticking to. 90% of both languages were all symbols which was a plus on her side. As she grew older Nikita just ordered her school and personal books in ether Greek or Egyptian. Though she really didn't tell anyone that little fact, for fear of being persecuted as a weirdo which was common. Also attracting attention really wasn't her thing.

-Goes to Nikita's POV (Too lazy to keep doing it in third person) -

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting me in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich (Disgusting in my opinion, her mom most of dropped her when she was a baby). To her I was an easy target, quiet, barley outspoken, and petite.

She knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip (He was such as spoil sport: p). "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Feeling another piece bounce off my head leaving a sticky strands tangled together.

As I went to stand up Trinity grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "Not worth it Nike". He mumbled trying to calm me down, Mrs. Dodd's aka the bitch was glaring my way in a duly noted warning. Grumbling I listened to him for once which was rare. Trinity was my best friend, ever since I first came to Yancy Academy we hit it off.

He was literally like an older brother to me. Always defending and protecting me, as I said before easy target. Funny thing was he even looked sort of similar to me, not by much though. It was our eyes, and hair color that made us look a little alike. Both exactly charcoal black, and sea green. It really was kind of weird.

I ducked as another piece came flying at my head. SPLAT! It landed smack in the middle of Trinity's eyes splattering ketchup and peanut butter down his noise. "It's not worth it Trin is it"? I mocked him giggling as he glared at me in annoyance. Before he could say anything in defiance I snapped a picture of him, with my cheap portable camera (Which I'd bought earlier at the school store).

Trinity tried to snatch it from my hands but too late. It was already safe out of his reach in my handy book bag. "Just making memories Trin". I grinned at him, as he grumbled about how mean girls were under his breath.

Mr. Brunner led the tour into the Museum, thankfully before we were inside he looked back at me and Trinity, and dismissed us to the bathroom to clean up. Nancy was snickering behind her hand as we walked away, Mrs. Bitch was glaring at me I'm sure of it, felt her nasty face burning the back of my head (figuratively).

"No, no, no, and defiantly not"! Trinity said as we stood in front of the girl's bathroom. "Yes, no way in Hell am I going in alone, and I'm defiantly not going into the boy's restroom". I gave him a hot glare. "But what if someone sees me, in_ there"_? Trinity whined childishly pointing towards the bathroom as if it were Hell on earth. "There's a lock"! I replied before grabbing his arm and pulling him in with me, before he could utter a word of protest.

Trinity pouted as I closed the door locking it and, rolling my eyes at his attitude. "There no one will see you now _i̱líthios_". I mumbled under my breath, basically calling him an idiot. Trinity just choose ignore me, turning to the sink to wash the mush from his face with water and paper towels. I glared unfortunately I had more trouble getting it of me than he had.

It was knotted everywhere in my hair horribly, as of now I hated having long curly hair. Looking over I saw Trinity looking at me with smirk on his recently cleaned face. "Need help"? He asked haughtily leaning against a sink. What he received was the flip of a certain birdy.

Taking it as concealed a yes he walked over to my side laughing silently and began to help with the chaos Nancy had created. With a wet paper towel in hand, he battled the ketchup and bread out of my poor hair. It seemed like forever before he managed to finished, grabbing a ponytail from my bag he pulled it up into a messy pony.

"Thanks". I mumbled grateful, but still annoyed. Ignoring his smirk, I shouldered my bag, unlocked the door and headed to the Gallery not looking back at him. Trinity followed behind me whistling _The Little Mermaid_. A smile played across my lips, he was trying to apologize in his on weird sweet way. "Fine I'm not mad at you anymore, by the way love your version of under the sea". I called over my shoulder.

"Anytime Nike my dear buddy". Trinity had on a goofy grin as he draped his arm over my shoulders in a funny way, sending us both staggering. Mrs. Bitch glared at us as we returned grinning to Mr. Brunner's lecture. He was lecturing on about a funeral _Stele _of what seemed to be Helen of Troy.

Nancy Bobofit was beginning to get on my nerves yet again. She and her minions were laughing stupidly throwing spitballs at the people in front of them. "Would you shut up"! I snapped at her louder than I would have wished. Mr. Brunner turned his attention now attracted directly to me. "Do you have something to say Ms. Jackson"? He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bobofit and her friends were snickering behind their hands at my misfortune. Even Trinity looked amused. "No Mr. Brunner I'm sorry". I mumbled blushing a deep red. Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures besides the funeral stele. "Perhaps you'll be able tell us what this picture represents? I looked at the carving, and felt a flush recognition. "That's the Titan King Kronos eating his children right"? I asked/told Brunner. "Yes and this was because….."? He asked not satisfied with my answer.

Fine then I'm not as dumb as you think, listen an learn Brunner my annoying friend. "It was because he was informed they would someday over power him he didn't want to take a chance, so after Rhea conceived each God and Goddess he ate them, but Rhea got sick of it so she hid baby Zeus with a few nymphs on an island, and replaced him with a swaddled rock, eventually when Zeus grew older he tricked Kronos into drinking a mixture of mustard and wine with the outcome of his siblings being spit up, long story short the Gods over powered the Titans". I told Brunner with a small smile on the edge of my lips.

Some kids laughed behind my back, resulting in my face turning redder than it already was. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Retard". Trinity coughed behind his hand towards Nancy. I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Um to show how the Gods are a lot smarter than Titans, come on who could mistake a rock for a baby"? I asked with a raised eyebrow hand on hip. Trinity had trouble concealing his laughter this time, before I elbowed him in the ribs efficiently shutting him up.

Mr. Brunner gave me a disapproving look, for a second I swore he glanced towards the floor but it was gone before I could really be sure. "You must learn the answer to my question Ms. Jackson," Mr. Brunner told me before he dismissed everyone to lunch Mrs. Bitch in the lead.

"He may be favorite teacher Trin but Brunner can be an outright ass". I grumbled taking out my lunch. Trinity and I were sitting on the fountains edge trying to stay away from the others, who were acting like idiots. Trinity snorted into his can of coke. "Tata Nike dear, a little girl like you shouldn't know such words". He teased earning a punch in the shoulder. "Damn Nike sorry, how as I said before can a little girl like you punch so hard"? He grumbled rubbing his sore arm giving her the stink eye.

"Because I have to deal with you". I shot back playfully. I was about to take a swig of my blue Pepsi, when Nancy Bobofit appeared before me with her haggish looking friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of pick pocketing from the tourists, and throwing crackers at pigeons—and dumped her half-eaten lunch of salad mixed with something I didn't have a name for into my lap.

"Oops guess it slipped from my clumsy hands." She smirked nastily at me with her ugly crooked, chipped and yellowed teeth. Her freckles were a hideous burnt orange, as if somebody had decided to spray-paint her face with old liquid Cheetos. My eye twitched in anger as I tried to calm myself.

Count to ten like the counselor said, I told myself. Trinity was trying to say something to me, but all I heard was a roaring wave crashing in my ears. Then it was over. "MRS. DODD'S SHE PUSHED ME"! Nancy shrieked soaking wet from head to toe with disgusting fountain water. How in the Hell did I do that? Trinity's eyes were about as wide as my own, except there was something else in his, a knowing look along with a small glint of satisfaction. Before I could say anything the Bitch swopped down upon us with a predatory look.

She was so close I could practically smell her nasty garbage breath. "Now honey". She told me in a sickly sweet voice. I almost groaned, Bitch please you aren't fooling anyone with honey shit I almost said almost the key word. "Yeah women I know a month erasing chalk boards right". I grumbled grumpily at her.

She gave me a glare that could kill. Bring it on Bitch mine are better than yours I thought. "Follow me". Dodd's told me with a sharp snap of her boney fingers in the direction of the Museum. "Wait I did it". Trinity yelped uncharacteristically standing up quickly. Dodd's turned her killer gaze on my poor best innocent (Though not by much) buddy.

"You will _stay hear_ Mr. Anderson I don't think so". She snapped at him before glaring at me to follow her. "Honey now". Dodd's snapped. Nancy smiled nastily at her accomplishment, earning a mean look compliments of Trinity. Before I turned back to go, Trinity slipped something into my right hand, and mumbled, "_Níki̱ sti̱n Estía_". Confused at his choice of words I headed in Dodd's direction.

Victory to Hestia, what's that supposed to mean? I thought with furrowed eyebrows. I didn't have enough trust to see what Trinity gave me with Dodd's only a few feet ahead. Moving my hand around the object I came to a conclusion. It felt like a necklace, but what was that hanging on the end? Unfortunately for me I couldn't tell, without looking which wasn't an option at the moment.

Mrs. Dodd's was beginning to confuse me I thought she was just going to make me buy a new shirt for her little minion. But we just passed the Museum gift shop. We ended up in an empty Gallery that seemed to be under construction. Looking behind me for a moment was a bad idea and mistake. Glancing forward I noticed Dodd's was gone.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. "Nikita Clotho Jackson _where is it_"? Dodd's snarling voice came from above. My head snapped forward, green eyes wide. The bitch looked like a demon from the deepest pits of Hell. She was crouched atop one of those rising lifts the workers probably were using, hair falling over her face in a crackling mess.

"What the Hell are you talking about, how should I know about your personal problems". I asked giving an even crazier look than before if that was possible. "Your time is up," she hissed.

Suddenly the craziest thing in the world happened. Damn she sure looked like a demon now, no doubt about it. Her eyes began to glow like steaming coals. Already boney fingers stretched, turning into sharp deadly talons. Her Harley jacket melted into huge leathery and bone wings. She was defiantly no human, no one not even Nancy was this ugly looking. But the bad thing about this, was the hag was about to cut me into tiny pieces. Pretty serious huh?

Things keep getting weirder. Mr. Brunner showed up in his wheel chair holding a freaking _pen_. "What ho Nikita"! He called throwing it to me. Instead of grabbing it I let it drop to the ground, take that annoying person. Giving Trinity all my trust I yelled," _Níki̱ sti̱n Estía_" (Victory to Hestia)! The necklace in my hand changed shocking me.

It had become a beautiful sword that looked to be centuries hold, yet still brand new. Brunner's eyes had widened hearing my words. The creature didn't notice though it was to intent on killing me, F*** that. Dodd's-Creature flew at me as I swung the sword in a perfect arc (Surprised me) meeting her face head on. Without thinking I cried out, "FOR HESTIA"! A warm feeling traveled through my body giving me more strength.

SWISH! She erupted into a sulfur smelling sandcastle leaving me and Brunner there alone in the gallery. "Nikita…" Brunner hesitated, but before he could say anything else to me I bolted. "Keep on running, keep on running". I mumbled in Dory's voice. Thankfully the sword had turned back to a necklace, wouldn't have to explain why I was carrying a lethal medieval weapon to the authorities.

Trinity was standing just a few feet ahead. Quickening my pace I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get away". I huffed, all he did was nod and help me navigate through groups off people, down a Manhattan street, away from the Museum.

** Trinity looks like Percy in the movie just a bit older**

**Hope u like this is the first chapter, I bet you can guess with trinity is **

**Nikita is still Poseidon's daughter, but Hestia has a part you will find out later**

**Don't know who to pair Nikita up with though comment if u want to vote**

**Nikita/Apollo**

**Nikita/Hermes**

**Nikita/Ares**

**Nikita/Nico**

**Nikita/Luke**

**Nikita/Eros**

**Also comment if I should bring a character from the past in -**** Ace of SpadesXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished this took me longer than usual, hope you enjoy **

**Chapter Two**

Once we had gotten a good mile and a half away Trinity booked us tickets to Manhattan. During the whole bus ride, Trinity kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. My eye was beginning to twitch again, that's not a good sign on his part. Just as he was about to turn his head again I said," Do it again and I'll kick your ass". He blushed in embarrassment at being caught in the act.

"So mind telling me what the Hell's going on"? I asked eyebrow raised at his look. Before he could say anything there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black nasty smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs and garbage. Plugging my noise I glanced over at Trinity who had scrunched his own.

"Aw Trin did you really have to crap your pants again, I thought we went over this save it for the bathroom not the public"! I asked in faked a surprised scolded movement of my index finger, earning giggles from a few girls in front of us. Trinity glared, giving me an evil look in return. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Trinity and I filed outside with everybody else grumbling along with the others.

We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars idiots. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. Surprisingly there were no customers present, just three old ladies sitting in old south rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting a huge pair of socks.

Ignoring Trinity's wide scared knowing eyes, I yanked my arm from his hold and walked over. I felt bad for the elder Ladies. They looked so lonely (Who wants to be), it looked as if they had never had a customer. Giving them a soft sweet smile I said, "Good evening Madame's, why are you out on such a hot day"? Even through his fear, Trinity almost laughed at the uncharacteristic behavior I displayed.

The middle one looked up from her knitting, her greyish white eyes seemed to be millions of years old. She took out a pair of odd looking scissors. Gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. Trinity gasped and tried to make his way over to me, but the cars passing stopped him. For a second I thought she was going to cut the beautiful golden thread the other on her right was holding.

Instead she surprised me by offering them to me. Not wanting to upset her, I gently took them from her grasp. A smile spread across a wrinkled pale face. "Nikita Clotho Jackson you hold the key to your fate from now on, what you do will be what determines your own path". The old lady finally spoke to me.

Confusion twirled threw me, this was the second time today someone called me by my full name. Were these old ladies monsters alike Dodd's? "Not to be rude but who are you guy's"? I asked my voice had a small sliver of fear. All three smiled at my question.

"I am Clotho", "I be Lachesis", and "I my dear child am Athropos". One by one they announced with knowing looks, a gasp escaped my lips at their proclamations. Closing my eyes for a second and reopening them to see if I was in a dream seemed like a good idea at the time. But the moment I reopened my eyes they, were gone along with the fruit stand.

A hand grabbing my arm, pulled me out of my momentary shock. "Nikita what the Tartarus did you do"? Trinity gasped looking at the pair of shears still grasped in my hands. "What did you just say"? Looking at him crazily for the slip of words. A groan escaped his lips as he ran his hand through hair similar to my own.

"When we get to your mom's Nike I will explain everything". Trinity promised me taking the shears from my shaking hands. My unbelief went higher when they shrunk to a charm size in his hands. He handed them back to me. "Put it on the necklace I gave you". He instructed. Shaking my head I muttered, "Damn someone had to have slipped me some of those happy mushrooms today". Hearing my words Trinity gave a small laugh. Choosing not to argue I did as he said, and placed the necklace around my neck.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking hot metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board"! That was defiantly not a coincidence, no way in Hell.

Surprisingly the whole bus ride Trinity and I were silent. Usually we went back and forth at one another, but this time was different no jibs or pokes. As soon as we got off the bus I flagged a cab uptown for us. "East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver. A word about my awesome mother, before you meet her. Sally Jackson is her name and she's the nicest, most awesome person in the whole world, which just proves my not so cool theory that the most awesomest people have horrible luck.

Sadly her own parents (My grandparents) died in a plane crash compliments of a storm when she was only five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her still doesn't. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program, being an author was her goal. Then sadly her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. Leaving her to fend for herself.

The only lucky moment for her I can think of is meeting my dad. Unfortunately for me I don't have any memories at all of him zip. Just this warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile, and of another's but it hurts to remember. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. I hate seeing her cry, or be sad. She has no pictures.

See, they weren't married, which is kind of weird. My mom is like the best person in the world who wouldn't want to be with her? She told me he was rich and important (Nice catch mom ), and their relationship was their own little secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important business like journey, and he never came back. Never called, or sent a message ether.

Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea. She was very specific on that one, seemed like she didn't want to let go feel bad for her. She worked odd jobs some that were pretty unsavory. Took bunches of night classes at the local college to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her lonesome. She never complained or got mad. Not even once that's a big feet I could never achieve. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid, Hell that was a funny thought.

Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him ha not even that maybe 5 and that's being nice. Then showed his true colors as a world-class jack ass. When I was young and innocent (Hilarious right), I nick named him _dýsosma skoupídia _that's when I was first learning Greek. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy puked on garlic pizza found in a dumpster wrapped in Davy Jones gym shorts (Pirates of the awesome Caribbean). The name meant smelly garbage.

Between the two of us me being the better one oh course, we made my mom's life pretty hard . The way her _dýsosma skoupídia_ treated her, the way he and I got along not very pretty ... well, when Trinity and I came home is a good example.

I walked into my little apartment Trinity following, hoping my mom would be home from work and the beep passed out. Instead _dýsosma skoupídia_, was in the living room, playing poker with his ugly dumpster buddies. The television blared ESPN God awful show that is. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. Trying to keep my eye from twitching once again I took a deep calming breath.

Trinity had a protective look on his face once he saw Gabe and his friends. He did not look happy at all. Gabe hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home ain't it a bit early, shouldn't it have been a couple more hours"? "Where's my mom?" I asked trying to keep my anger down. "Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

That was it. No Welcome back Nikita. Good to see you, though it's not good to see him. How has your life been the last six months? Gabe had put on weight probably a couple hundred pounds. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something, NOT! He looked like a dead weight hobo.

Trinity had a dangerous look on his face once he said that to me. "I don't have any cash," I told him grabbing Trinity's to stop him from saying anything. He raised a greasy busy eyebrow, also glancing at my buddy behind me.

Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound the bastard he was, which was surprising, since his own stanking smell should've covered up everything else. "You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty, and for the little friend behind you", he sneered at Trinity, "Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, she ought to carry her own weight. Am I right, Eddie"? He looked over at his friend.

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here." That's when Trinity snapped. "Shut the fuck up you _bástardos_, and don't care who you are I outta….." I winced putting my hand over his mouth earning a look of disproval from him.

Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table, before dragging Trinity to my room to keep his big mouth shut. "Your report card came, brain girl!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty, or your little friend!"

I gently shut the door to my room behind, which really wasn't my room anymore. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything (he's stupid) in there except old car magazines, but he loved messing with my stuff and shoving it to the side, leaving his muddy God awful boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer. His stench was a horrible welcoming home.

Turning to Trinity who had his arms crossed with an expression that said an explanation was needed. "Oh you don't give me that look, you need to give me one to". I snapped at him. "Uh no you need to, Nike you should have told me he was treating you this way". At first he seemed mad but his tone turned soft. Sighing heavily I plopped down beside him, and put my head on his shoulder.

He cracked a smile and put his arms around me in a brotherly comforting way. A few tears escaped without my consent. "Nike it's going to be ok I promise you that". Trinity murmured softly. Then I heard my mom's voice. "Nikita"? She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted, as they did when Trinity spoke.

Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm and comforting in its own way. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in with her long brown wavy hair, but I never think of her as old she's no were near in my definition. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad which makes me feel good. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe and we all know he's really asking for that.

"Nikita who's your friend"? She asked looking over at Trinity who I was still leaning against. Thankfully the tears were already gone. "Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself Mrs. Jackson I'm Trinity Anderson Nikita's friend from school". Trinity stood up and held out his hand to mom with a sweet smile.

She smiled in return and shook it. "Nikita why didn't you tell me you had such a nice friend"? Mom asked me in a slightly scolding warm tone. "Sorry guess it slipped my mind mom". I mumbled blushing slightly. "Ah never mind it's good to see you after all this time". She pulled me into a hug making me blush more, Trinity was smirking at me from behind her that idiot.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?" I gritted my teeth. Trinity got that mean look once again in the direction were Gabe was yelling from. Why did my mom put up with _dýsosma skoupídia? _If I were her I would have already kicked him to the curve with a foot in the face.

Mom deserved a billionaire, who was a sweetheart too. Gabe was far from that, not even a long shot. "I got a surprise for you, and your friend if he wants to go". My mom told me. This got me perked up. "We're going to the beach". My eyes widened in excitement. ""Montauk"? She nodded her head. "Three nights same cabin right after I get changed". Her answer almost had me bouncing in excitement.

I gave Trinity my feared puppy dog eyes. "Pwease pwease you have to go Trin". I begged. He sighed giving me a smile of defeat and nodded his. Squealing in excitement I got loose of mom's grasp pouncing on him in a hug. Rolling her eyes at my antics she left to get changed.

"What are we going to tell my mom"? I asked Trinity once he had me calmed down. He had a forlorn look at my eyes. "Were going to wait till after the trip, you and she deserve a vacation". He told me with a soft look. "But what if something happens while were there"? Worry laced my tone. "Nike as I said before don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you". Trinity scolded me.

Minutes later mom walked in looking refreshed in a sweat suit (Long drive) ready to go. Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me"? I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Trinity to thankfully caught the message to, because he looked ready to pop a gasket.

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip". Gabe's eyes got small and dingier than they usually were. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that"? "I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go". Glancing over I saw Trinity about to say something, but thankfully I caught him in time, elbowing him to shut it. "Of course he will," my mom said evenly with a look towards the tyrant meanie. "Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works".

Grumbling he agreed to if the money came out of her clothes budget. By the time we were ready to go, the eye was twitching, and Trinity was ready to make him sing soprano. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me with Trinity's help lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend. I could see Trinity's fist turning white as he tried to keep his temper down, as did I.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain girl," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch." Like I'd be the one driving retard I thought with a mental eye roll. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me. Maybe I should key her on purpose, see how he'd like it then.

Glancing him swaddle penguin style back toward the apartment building, Trinity got so mad he did something I couldn't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, he made a hand gesture, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over his heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. A giggle escaped my lips, mom wasn't looking.

Trinity had a satisfied look at his accomplishment. Finally we got in the car and I told mom to step on it put on that lead foot. Looking out the back window I leaned against Trinity and let sleep take toll we still had a few hours till we would be there.

**Done Please vote who should be with Nikita, and who should be taken from the past **

**-Ace of SpadesXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay it's finally out, this is the first time I've ever wrote a story this long **

**Sorry that it took so long to publish: P the chapter was done a few hours after the 2d but the internet went out because we had a bad storm**

Chapter Three

Yay were almost there hurrah, I thought happily bouncing next to Trinity who rolled his eyes at my antics. Our cool awesome state of the art (Not really) rental cabin was on the south shore best spot in my opinion, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel blue box with faded curtains of seashells, half sunken into the warm sandy dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders (Who wouldn't hurt you if you didn't mess with them) in the cabinets, but it felt like home. Better than with _dýsosma skoupídia_ by a long shot.

Driving into Montauk I watched mom grow younger. Worry and stress of work faded away from her gentle face. Eyes turning a color of the untamable ocean which was swirling peacefully in a distance. Lucky us, it was still pretty early, we could probably swim for a little while (Cold water didn't bother me much, weird isn't it). Once mom parked I was gone, dragging Trinity behind me.

Digging into my backpack I threw a pair of old oversized basketball shorts at him. I mostly wore comfortable boyish stuff so he shouldn't mind them much. "You change in bedroom, I use bathroom". I told him to happy to use real sentences leaving Trinity behind before he could utter any word of protest. Closing the door I took out my bathing suit. It was a two piece but in no way revealing, couldn't stand the ones horrible if you ask me.

It was a slightly loose form fitting little mermaid surfing t-shirt (With a trainer underneath, habit of mine), and mid-thigh spandex blue shorts. Looking into the shabby beat up mirror, I pulled back my knotted messy hair back in an elastic band.

Closing the door behind me once again I padded outside onto the warm comforting sand. Trinity was waiting for me by the shore. He was wearing the black and blue shorts I gave him earlier, they hung loosely on his slender but built hips. Though something surprised me that I'd never noticed before. Trinity had a small tattoo on his right abdomen splaying onto his hip. It looked like an omega sign, but something was crossing over it.

A miniature fishing spear, Greek by the looks of it. Quietly I walked up behind him, "Aren't you a little too young to have a tattoo"? I asked with a smile snapping him out of an ocean induced daze. "Nah you can never be too young if you have parental permission". Trinity smirked turning towards me. His black hair fell over green eyes so similar to my own and the ocean before us it was almost scary.

Trinity smiled when he saw my choice of bathing suit, but there was something else in it to. Humor, he was amused but I didn't get why he knew I liked the little mermaid. No point in understanding him now he is way too complicated to begin with. Setting down in the sand, I let my feet and ankles dip into soothing ocean waters. Trinity followed my example plopping down beside me. "So are you going to tell me what happened today, because there is no way in Hell I was hallucinating that". I asked him flippantly glancing over my shoulder at Trinity, exiting out the loopy mushrooms.

"I had hoped this wouldn't have happened so soon Nike". Trinity admitted weakly leaning back against his fore arms, gazing into the rippling waves with a distance expression. "What"? "How much do you know about Greek mythology"? I gave him a crazy what the F look, "And how is that important"? "It has everything to do with this Nike, do you have any beliefs in it at all" He asked once again, eyes giving me a serious look.

I felt the little hairs on my arms and neck prickle as I thought of it. Some things seemed to fit into place when I really thought of it. Like Clotho, Lachesis, and Athropos, weren't those the names of the three Fates? That explained the shears and thread, even Trinity's weird fear of them. Oh God or was it Gods was that my life string those sears were so close to? Scary thought isn't it, being so close to death having someone hold your life in their hands.

Then I thought back to Dodd's, was she a creature from Tartarus? Trinity oh Gods what is he? "Trinity what are you"? I asked warily moving away slightly to get a better look at him. "Not what Nikita who would be more precise". He offered frowning. My eyes bugged out, "Please tell me you're not some scary ugly ass monster". I groaned letting my head drop back.

Trinity snorted at that and gave me a miniature glare. "Far from it, Nikita dear I am a God". He told me quietly looking back out at the sea. I chocked at his confession, "You got to be freaking kidding Trin you can't be a God, and you seem so normal and nice". I stuttered in denial. He gave me an amused smile, "You know any other one would blast you to bits for that little comment if it would have been them, even Auntie Hestia would be a little bit annoyed".

"That explains Victory to Hestia". I mumbled, "So if you're a God which are you, could you possibly be an Olympian"? Trinity straight out laughed at that. "Darling I'm far from an Olympian, I'm a minor God though one of the higher ups, and you might know me from your favorite movie". He answered amused giving me a wink.

A look of confusion spread across my face. What did he mean, Ariel wasn't a God in Greek Mythology? Then it struck me like a tidal wave, making me pale immediately. "Lord Triton". I murmured in awe. In the movie he was Ariel's father, also in Mythology he was a son of Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"To you it's just Triton little sis". Trinity newly dubbed Triton smirked at my look of shock, disbelief, and suspicion. "Now you have to be freaking kidding me, how can you be my brother you're a God"? I barley believed the God part as it is was I thought. "Sis you had to have heard the term demigod before"! "But your Father is Poseidon, he cannot be my dad can he, it's just not possible"?

"Yes shocking isn't it, as you even said it shouldn't be true, but my Father Poseidon broke the oath therefore having you as the outcome". Triton told me loftily. "What freaking oath you're confusing me, and shouldn't you dislike me since I'm a demigod child of him, I thought you disliked Poseidon's half mortal children"? This was getting way too confusing for my liking (Please eye do not twitch, Triton probably wouldn't like a black eye right now).

"Let's start with the oath, bout 50 years ago ole Hera tricked the Big three into swearing upon the Styx never again to have mortal children we all know how bitchy she is, but Gods have trouble being faithful especially our family". Triton rolled his eyes. "Zeus was the first to fall off the wagon having a little girl, off course Hades wasn't so happy Dad really didn't care, so Zeus's kid got turned into a tree long story short". "Then Dad was next, the outcome was you, thankfully I am the only other God who knows or you'd be toast". He continued on.

"What about Hades"? "Ah Uncle Hades don't know 'bout him yet but it's bound to happen if it already hasn't". Triton sighed before going on. "Your right about me not liking Dads mortal kids, in fact I hate them". A hurt look formed on my face at his words. "But I like you Nikita you're his first daughter ever in a mortal, and the only one who is someone I truly hold as a real sibling". Triton gave me a soft comforting look, which warmed my heart.

"Don't you have any other true full blooded siblings"? I asked once again confused no surprise there. "Unfortunately no Mother is a first class Bitch, she doesn't want to deal with the troubles of pregnancy rather whine and cry all day". He sneered. "I'm so sorry Trin". Before pulling him into a hug. "At least I have something to blame now if all else goes wrong". I sighed making him laugh.

"Triton we have to tell my mom what's going on, she could be in danger". Biting my lip in worry remembering her relaxing care free just a couple of yards away. "Your right now were going to have to, knowing your true parentage is what makes your scent more prominent to monsters". Taking this new information to heart I filed it away for later.

"But it's best for her not to know of me yet". He warned. "Why"? "As I said before no one knows what I'm doing, anyone other than you knowing would blow my cover as a demigod". "But wouldn't any other God that saw you know who you are"? I asked seeing the small flaw. "Thought you were going to ask that". Triton gave me a mischievous smirk. (Probably picked that up from Hermes)

"I used a different way of hiding my presence, only the big three could tell whom I really am". He seemed so proud it was almost funny. I couldn't help myself, "Triton don't go getting a bigger head yours is already big enough, you might not be able to fit through the door". I snickered, this quickly burst his bubble.

Triton gave me annoyed look, before his face went black. "ATTACK"! He suddenly yelled jumping on me wrestling me into the sand. "THIS IS HAHAHA NOT HEHEH FHAHAUNNY". I yelled as he tickled me. Why did he of all people have to know I was ticklish? Oh it was on Triton!

**Back at the Cabin**

Both Triton and I walked back to the cabin soaking with water and caked in sand. Are skin was already turning red compliments of the sun. But he and I had smiles big smiles, as we bumped into each other as we walked. Mom was waiting for us a fire already ready in the burn pit.

She smiled when she saw us walking towards her and laughed seeing our appearance. But as I sat down Triton besides me my smile dropped remembering what we had to tell her. Mom frowned, "What's wrong sweetheart"? She asked handing Triton the bag of blue jelly beans. He looked amused at the color popping a few into his mouth. I tried to tell her but I was tongue tied and frankly scared, thankfully Triton began, "Mrs. Jackson Nikita forgot to mention something that happened at the Museum today". He began.

Mom turned around quicker than I thought possible, giving me I piercing look. Shit she knows. "Um turns out Dodd's was weirder than I before thought". I mumbled knowing she had caught my words. "Nikita tell me what happened". She ordered with knowing eyes. "Turns out she's some bat ass ugly monster, and I'm some weird freaky bystander". Giving Mom a lopsided nervous grin.

She ran a hand through her brown, slightly graying hair giving me a look. "Nikita you should've told me earlier, it's not safe I wouldn't have brought you hear". At her words I felt shame, I had put my mother in danger, and Triton. He may have survived an attack at the expense of being a God, but he could have gotten hurt.

A stray crystal tear slide down my cheek. My Mom saw it, but before she could do anything Triton got up and sat beside me pulling me into a hug.

**Finished hoped you enjoyed **

**Since no one's giving suggestions I'm thinking of brining Theseus from the past **

**And anyone who wants to suggest a match for Nikita feel free**

**-Ace of SpadesXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for those who have commented about the language, it just kind of fit with her personality and I might bring Nico into the first book don't know yet, Theseus is coming into the story soon**

**Also I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't reread it as good as I should have**

**Chapter Four**

The moment Triton pulled me into a hug, the flood gates fell away. Emotion filled tears slid freely down my cheeks. "It's, all my fault everything is". I chocked as I buried my head into Tritons chest. It was true, it was me those monsters and crazy God's were after. Not mom nor Triton. My existence was a mistake, _I_ am a mistake.

Mom seemed to read my thoughts. "Oh baby you know I didn't mean that, I just want you to be safe". She murmured sounding broken. I just nodded my head slightly blowing her off. "We have to leave tonight, it's not far from her". I heard Triton inform my Mom as she sighed and agreed.

**In the Car**

After the fire had burnt out Mom had gotten us to pack back up and change in all of 10 minutes. We were on the rode in little than 3. Triton was setting in the back with me Mom driving in the front. The air was tense and silent. I could feel Triton's worried gaze, ignoring it I stare out the window. A head ace was already forming from the recent tears.

Outside of the car a storm was beginning to form, I could feel it and so could Triton. Mom keep glancing out the window in anxiety. As rain began to patter down, thunder sounded. Tritons eyes suddenly became gulf ball sized.

Just as he opened his mouth to warn my mom the car exploded. I could feel the heat of lightning sizzling the hairs on my arms. The breath was knocked out of me as the car rolled off the road. Once it stopped I felt panic rise in my chest, I felt trapped in the car stuck. "Nikita, Trinity are you to ok". I heard my Moms strained voiced from the front of the car.

"Yea perfect, feel like I'm on top of the world". Anxiety and sarcasm coloring my voice. "Yea she's fine". Triton muttered before kicking out the window on his side. I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. "Holy shit". I gasped catching Tritons attention.

The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. Triton groaned at our luck. "Who the..." Mom cut me off.

"Trinity, Nikita get out of the car NOW"! She ordered. Triton reached over and yanked the seat belt off me sensing my panic. He gently, but swiftly pulled me out his broken window. "Mom". I called out panicked, I breathed a sigh of relief when she crawled out of the chair. "GO"! She shouted picking herself up from the ground and urging us forward to what looked like a strawberry farm.

Getting a closer look of the monster gaining on us I gasped. "Is that the Mino….?" Mom cut me off. "Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "Names have power Nike". Triton murmured. "We have to get past the pine tree". He muttered.

I glanced behind me again.

The Minotaur bent over Gabe's car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away. "His sight and hearing are terrible," Triton said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. Raising the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded. "Oppsie daisy just a tiny scratch". I thought back to Gabe's warning.

"Go you to separate". Listening to my Mother's words Triton and I speed up towards the tree. But I noticed something Mom wasn't following. Turning around I saw the monster pick up my Mom and shake her around. "MOM"! I screamed bloody murder, then she erupted into a shower of gold dust disappearing.

Triton tried to hold me back, but I broke free. The eye was twitching at an all new level. I charged at the monster. Something weird happened, time seemed to slow down in slow motion. I jumped at the Minotaur, it was higher than I expected. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

In a fit of fury I grabbed its big horn and pulled it with all my might. If it hadn't been for my anger I know for a fact I couldn't have done it. The Minotaur's horn cracked and broke under my hands. The monster roared and through me through the storming air. I landed flat on my poor inspecting back in the grass. My head smacked with a thump against a particularly hard rock. When I tried to set up, my vision was blurry and dotted, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size and length of a dagger.

The Minotaur charged towards me. Without thinking (Surprise there), I rolled to one side and came up in a kneeling position. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The Minotaur wailed in pure agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest in disbelief if that was possible, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodd's had burst apart.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch Triton by my side, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. She looked kind of like a bossy brat. (No offense Annabeth lovers, but I'm really not a fan of her's)

"She has to be the one". Blondie told the bearded man.

"Hush Annabeth she's still awake". The man scolded.

Triton just glared at the girl, as I passed out completely.

**Time Skip**

I woke several times, but what I heard and saw made little to no sense, so I just passed out again sounded good to me. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. I could see Triton in the corner glaring at the girl, but she just ignored him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Triton's glare stopped her. He seemed to really dislike her. "Trinity". I murmured tiredly awarded with his attention. His face softened instantly seeing me awake. "Go back to sleep Nike". Triton told me softly pushing blondie away and holding my hand gently. "Mom"! I croaked still fighting it.

"Everything's going to be ok just sleep". He reprehended with sad eyes. When I finally woke for good, there was nothing weird or odd about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting on a comfy deck chair on a huge splintering porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills and strawberry fields in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries and flowers.

There was a soft quilt over my legs, a pillow resting behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest nasty. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt (Felt like someone had a little to fun with a hammer). On the table next to me was a tall drink. I didn't care what it was, had to get that nasty taste out of my mouth. It looked like iced tea, with a blue straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry (Yum)

My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it. "Careful there clumsy". Came the familiar voice. Looking over I saw Triton leaning against the railing dressed in what we had left in, God knows when.

"My Mom Trin is she really…."? I left my words hang voice cracking with tears. Triton sighed and nodded. My whole world seemed to stop, nothing should be beautiful with Mom gone. "I'm so sorry Nike". He whispered looking distraught at my emotions. Giving me a strained smile, Triton walked over and helped me hold the straw to my lips. "Careful don't strain yourself".

I was shocked, but pleasantly surprised at the taste. It tasted like Mom's famous blue homemade cookies though liquid. The drink was gone before I knew it, leaving me with a warm homey feeling. It just made me sadder. Triton took the empty glass from me and set it aside. "Come on Nike Chiron and Mr. D are waiting for us". He grabbed my hand helping me up.

"Remember what we talked about on the beach"? Triton asked. I thought for a moment trying to remember before all this crap had happened. "Oh, keep your identity a secret right"! He nodded in satisfaction at my answer. As we walked around the house I was breath taken. We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance.

Between here and there, it was amazing what my eyes were seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and goat like creatures played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some blonde boys and girls shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings. Like full out wings.

Down at the very end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a ping pong table (Without a net). The blond-haired bitchy looking girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding and annoyed Triton was leaning on the porch rail next to them looking arrogant. The man facing me was slightly small, but a bit pudgy. He had a red blushed nose, big watery purple eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park.

He wore an ugly tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather. Which wasn't that hard, Gabe was an idiot. "That's mister D, please annoy him for me". Triton muttered with a small smile confusing me. "Though you may already realize who Chiron is". He pointed to the guy in the wheel chair.

"Brunner"? I asked. My old Latin teacher turned and smiled at me in his warm way. "Ah, good, Nikita," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with a bored bloodshot expression and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." The eye began to twitch again, but I tried to hold it down. "Too shay all the way". I muttered knowing he had heard me. The man gave me an annoyed look. Though there was a little amusement in his eyes.

Brunner gave me a warning be quiet look he too had heard. "Annabeth"! Brunner called. The blonde girl bushed herself off the porch railing and walked forward. "This young lady nursed you back to health". I looked at her and frowned. "Not by choice". Triton snickered from beside me, and Brunner's look reprehended me.

Annabeth gave me the devil's glare. "Bring it on bitch, your pity little baby looks don't scare me". I snorted. Triton held back a laugh at that. Blondie jumped trying to attack me. Thankfully for her, Brunner held her back by an arm. If she'd have touched it would've been on. "Enough you to". Brunner snapped. But Mr. D pouted. "Aw Chiron it was just getting good". Before he sighed in disappointment.

Brunner sighed before talking again. "And it's not Brunner Nikita, I'm Chiron". He corrected. "Okay so does Mr. D stand for anything special"? I asked with a raised eyebrow. Mr. D stopped shuffling his cards. He looked at me like I'd just swore loudly, never mind I had minutes ago. "Young lady, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason". "Ah". I drawled "Though I still want to know". He just glared at me before doing the unthinkable.

A glass of wine appeared in his out stretched hand. "Mr. D your restrictions". Chiron snapped. "Oh dear me old habits die hard". He called at the sky making the glass disappear longingly. Thunder rumbled in the distance warningly. "Ah your Dionysus cool". I said. The God just looked at me annoyed before going back to his game.

"Annabeth why don't you…" I didn't let Chiron finish his sentence. "Hell no, me and Trinity will find a guide, which cabin"? The bitch had the nerve to glare in my direction as if agreeing with my statement. Chiron sighed in defeat, Dionysus let out a small snicker still shuffling the cards.

"Hermes". With that I pulled Triton away with me.

**Done **** Sorry Annabeth lovers but since Nikita is a daughter of Posiedon I going to do the hate relationship since she's a daughter of Athena**


	5. Chapter 5

**If u want send in your opinions on who she should be with**

**Chapter Five**

Once a good distance away from the house Trinity and I slowed down. "What's the bitches defect"? I grumbled. Trinity snorted in understanding. "She's a daughter of Athena our kin have never truly gotten along, Athena kids are just too stuck-up". He answered. I just grumbled in agreement at his statement, before something weird caught my eye.

It was a little girl probably around 8 or 9. She sat alone at a fire pit, tending to it with a long stick. But what really made me curious was how different she looked. Instead of regular camp or summer clothes she wore a black long sleeved dress that came to her bare dirty feet. Lengthy brown uncontrollable hair hung to her waste free. I felt a pang of sadness as I looked at her again, she seemed to be an outcast. Everyone who walked didn't seem to notice her, nor seemed to care to.

"Hold on just a minute Trin". I told Triton waving him off ignoring any protests he submitted, before jogging over to the lonely girl. Slowing my pas I quietly sat down on a log next to her. "Why are you alone, I am Nikita"? I asked gently, introducing myself.

I saw a smile spread across the girls face as she looked down at the fire. Setting her stick aside to rest against an odd log she turned towards me. A small gasp escaped my lips. Her eyes were filled with fiery untamable flames, actual full out fire not just a reflection compliments of the fire. The fire in her eyes seemed welcoming and warm giving me homey feeling. But also made me sad remembering mom.

"I am Hestia Nikita keeper of the Hearth, people nowadays are too busy to pay a visit to the Hearth leaving me to tend it alone". Hestia gave me a sad smile. I was shocked more so than when meeting Dionysus. Compared to him she was a lot more important, though still alone. "I am sorry My Lady". I stumbled. "It's just Aunt Hestia Nikita unlike my siblings/relatives family means so much more to me, there is no need to be sorry". The Goddess reprehended giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you hear, rather than Olympus I heard something big was happening up there". The question tumbled out before I could stop it. Hestia gave me a thoughtful almost curious expression. "I am not needed there Nikita I'm not considered an Olympian, therefore excluding me from the meetings". She told me softly before attending to the fire once again with her stick.

"But that's wrong, your one of the most important Goddesses there is". My confusion shown clear. Hestia was smiling at what I had said, "Why is that Nikita"? Her question confused me even further. "Because you _are_ the Hearth, there would be no Olympus without you". I answered. Hestia sighed, "Wither or not your answer my hold truth I still do not meet their measures Nikita that may never change". Her saying that almost broke my heart.

"You need not to worry, right not the only thing you need to worry about is finding Hermes cabin". Hestia scolded in a motherly fashion (It was kind of weird seeing her kid form doing it though). "Oh yea forgot about that". I muttered. "Thanks, Aunt Hestia" I hesitated at the Aunt bit, even when she nodded in approval.

Getting up from the log I jogged over to where Trinity was standing. He was leaning lazily against an old oak arms crossed. Seeing me coming towards him he let his arms fall, and moved away from the tree. "That was nice of you Nike, Auntie is always so lonely". Triton had a soft look as he glanced over at the small Goddess. "She doesn't deserve to be treated that way". I mumbled sadly.

Triton too had a similar sad expression. "Some things never change in our family sissy, as Auntie said no need to worry yourself to death over". He murmured before leading us forward. Hopefully his words weren't all to true. "Fine, let's find someone to help us". He nodded his head in agreement.

Craning my neck I looked for someone who seemed ok. "Need help". A smooth voice asked from behind making me jump. Turning around a blush formed. There was only one word for this dude. H.O.T hot! Shaggy blonde hair fell over beautiful sky blue eyes, a bow and arrows hung over his compact body. All in all he was hot.

"Defiantly". I answered quickly. Triton's eyes narrowed looking at the guy. "Will Solace". He offered his hand to Triton smiling charmingly at me. Triton took it shaking it with a much harder grip than necessary. "Trinity her adoptive brother, look at her that way again and you're going to be missing something you dearly need". Tritons eyes were hard. Will paled at the threat and quickly freed his hand.

The eye began to twitch at Triton. Throwing a dirty look at him I hit him on the back of the head. "Sorry he never gets out much doesn't play will with others, can you please just point us to the Hermes cabin". I glared dirtily at Triton, speaking softly to Will. The poor guy just nodded looking at Triton with a hint of fear pointing towards a cabin off to the side sporting a Caduceus on the front.

Triton and I headed forward in silence. He was still sore about the Will incident, and me hitting him had probably hurt his pride. I was annoyed about the little scene he had made. "Stop pouting Trin you deserved it and you know it". I reprehended him as we arrived at the cabin, he just grumbled in response draping his arm over my shoulder in an annoying way he knew it to.

Walking through the door we were assaulted with a cabin full of rowdy kids, and teens. It literally looked like the Red Cross. There wasn't enough beds so some of the kids had sleeping bags situated all over the floor. Seeing me and Triton standing in the doorway a guy who looked about 17 walked over to us. Alike a good percentage of the kids and teens in the cabin he had sharp mischievous features kaleidoscope eyes and dirty blondish brown hair.

But what differed him was the scare on the left side of his face falling from his eye, and surfers tan. He smiled at us in a friendly way. "Names Luke Castellan I'm the Hermes cabin's counselor". Glancing over at Triton I noticed he seemed cooler than he was when we were with Will. "Nikita Jackson, and this is my buddy Trinity Anderson". I introduced us both.

"Chiron, and Mr. D told us to come here". Trinity informed Luke. "Undetermined"? He asked. "Yea". I answered. The whole cabin groaned at that. I was confused, Triton just had a passive look. Luke glared over his shoulder efficiently shutting them up. Beckoning us forward he headed to the back, with us following. "These two spots are were you guys are staying, I'll steal a few sleeping bags and toiletries from the camp story for you two". Luke pointed to two vacant spots on the floor.

"Thanks". Triton gave Luke an actual smile (First to a boy I'm surprised). The Hermes boy just nodded leaving us to settle in. I sank to the floor on my spot slipping my backpack off leaning against the wall. Triton followed my example situating himself next to me. "Was Luke being serious when he said he was going to steal"? I asked Triton uncertainty.

He just had an amused smile. "Nike he's a son of Hermes what do you think)? I blushed embarrassed. Of course he was going to steal, I'm an idiot. Hermes is the God of thieves. Shaking my head in dry amusement I pulled my iPod out from my backpack and handed an earphone to Triton. A few Hermes kids glanced over in a suspicious way, but with Tritons glare new better than to even try.

Swiping throwing the song list I ended up with "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by the Beatles. Triton snickered at the choice, earning a glare from me. "Make fun of the Beatles and I take the earphone back". I threatened warningly. He just held his hands up in mock surrender.

Huffing at his total meanness I got lost in my absolute favorite song.

_"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds"_

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

_Towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_And she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_

_That grow so incredibly high_

_Newpaper taxis appear on the shore_

_Waiting to take you away_

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_And you're gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Picture yourself on a train in a station_

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle_

_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds [fade out]_

My eyes began to get heavy, today had been a long day. Tritons shoulder would make an acceptable pillow. Letting my head drop in its destination I was out line a light.

**Finally done hope you liked. Triton and Nikita are NOT going to be a couple, this is just a brother sister relationship, I'm going to try and make him really protective boy wise Thesis is coming in on the next chapter **** -Ace of SpadesXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, my Microsoft is taking forever to update :p Please Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Six**

_**Dream**_

_It was storming on the beach from earlier. I saw two beautiful majestic yet somewhat arrogant animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf._

_The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. It felt old, dangerous, and had a warning that made my sensed set off._

_I ran towards them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but of course I was running in slow dream motion._

_I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't pull myself to stop. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed in horror, "STOP"!_

_Then the dream changed..._

_I knew I was in a dream, but my conscious was only along for the ride. I was a passenger in my own body. It was horrible and frightening to only be able to watch and feel, what I was doing. Looking out of my prison, I saw a horrific battle field. It was a frenzy of different species having a fight to the finish. Centaurs, fawns, half-bloods, naiads, nymphs, giants, titans, gods, drachne, mortals, zombies and many others._

_Not only that but weapons of different caliber seemed to be floating all over the place. Stemming from swords and crossbows, to machine guns and rocket launchers. It was literally a full out apocalypse. Was this Armageddon? Beside me stood three others. Two on my left, and one on my right. Plague, Death, War, and Victory. All four scared me to death._

_Dream Changed again..._

_I was once again stood on a peaceful beach my bare feet loving the feel of warm sand. The waves stood calm, making the ocean alike a glass mirror. Glancing at my reflection shock flitted through my being. It looked as if I stepped out from the Greek Golden Age. I wore an ankle length toga like blue gown. My curly ebony hair was piled up in a messy palate, with a silver circlet across my forehead under separated bangs._

_"Beautiful isn't Nike". A hand came over my shoulder pointing out towards the ocean. Twirling around I let out a gasp. He look exactly like my twin. Triton was similar to me, but nothing like this dude. Everything from the black curly hair to facial features were exactly alike. We even seemed to be around the same age. Who the Hades was he? _

_"Who are you"? I asked looking him up and down. He to wore a toga, though it was white and came to his knees. "I made a deal so I would be able to meet my only sister". He smiled at me with warmth similar to Triton. Sister, if I was his sister who could he be. "As I said before **who** are you"! "Dear sister shouldn't you know me, I'm Theseus". His proclamation almost gave me heart failure'._

_"Shouldn't you be dead"? I stuttered. "I am dead Nike, but I made a deal with Persephone". My eyebrows furrowed at that, so far from what I gathered from Triton Gods didn't do anything from the goodness of their hearts. They always wanted something in return. "What's for her in return"? He hummed at my question. "Persephone never truly exactly liked Uncle Hades, actually she kind of despises him". Theseus began, I waited for him to continue (I felt bad for Hades). _

_"Persephone brought me back to life on the condition of making Hades miserable, though I already was doing that in the underworld". He smirked probably thinking of the torture he had inflicted on the poor immortal. Suddenly I felt as if I was being dragged away from this scene. I was wakening up. "I will see you soon little sis". I heard Theseus whisper as I was pulled away._

**_End of Dream_**

I shot up from the unnaturally soft ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, a telltale of the recent horrific and weird dreams. Later in private I'd tell Triton. It probably be bad if anybody else knew what the underworlds queen was up to. Looking down in confusion I investigated the softness. I was tucked into a fluffy blue sleeping bag. Triton, I let a smile grace my face at his thoughtfulness. Luke must have really gone through with stealing them. Looking over to the side, I noticed Tritons makeshift bed was empty.

Unzipping myself from the bag I stretched in a cat like way letting loose a tired yawn. "Holy fudge muffins". I grumbled feeling the chilly morning air hit me. It was much warmer under the covers. Snatching my backpack from the side I unzipped it to see what I had packed before all this crap had happened. Notebooks, pencils, pens, manga(for inspiration(Going to make Nikita a fanfictioner), iPod, eyeliner, fluffy(sock monkey), and a Konoha Missing Nin headband.

Smiling I grabbed my beloved headband, and tied it loosely around my neck similar to what Hinata would've done. The thin cold metal part lay against my ruffled jackass t-shirt (Still hadn't changed). Standing up and pocketing my iPod I left out the cabins front door.

Triton sat on the steeps, it looked as if he was waiting for me. Plopping down next to him I let out a huge yawn. "So what's the plan for today bro"? Triton snickered at my tired disheveled form. "It seems its capture the flag day, were against Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins". He informed me. I narrowed my eyes. "Shit were stuck with Athena". I grumbled.

"Don't I know, it would be much more fun if they were on the opposite side". Triton agreed. I glared at nothing in particular, I would do anything to be able to punch the bitch in the face. "But at least we have the Apollo cabin there fun and more let loose better aim to". Triton's words seemed to cheer me up. "So how about break feast"? He asked.

"Dude I can't believe you even had to ask that, my stomachs been crying for some real food for awhile now". I grumbled in response standing up. Triton chuckled ruffling my hair. "How can someone so tiny eat so much"? He asked in amusement. What he got was his hand swatted away, and a mean death glare. Snorting he lead me to the food.

"Why isn't there a roof"? My question made Triton smile. "Magic surrounds the camp making it impossible for bad weather unless it's wanted". "Ah". "Over hear guys". I heard a familiar voice call. It was Luke he was pointing to a packed table. "We have to sit at are cabins specific tables". Triton murmured. If anyone asked me that was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard. There was to many people to do that.

Triton, and I loaded up are plates and I followed him over to a fire pit. "Offerings you give a portion of your meal to the Gods". Triton told me before he did just that, probably just to Dad and Hestia though since he to was a God. I followed his example and scraped some of my meal into the fire. _To Aunt Hestia I hope someday you will be recognized I will make sure of it, to Hermes I am thankful for you children's hospitality, to Hera please help keep my Mothers safety, and to Poseidon don't be to mad at Triton._

Walking over to the table, Triton managed to find us to tightly fitted seats next to each other. Taking a big bit of bacon I let out a moan, as the flavors burst on my taste buds. That stuff they gave me while healing was good and all, but it didn't make the cut to real food by a long shot.

"Sometimes I think food is the thing you love the most". Triton sighed. "Yea right on, and if you touch it I'll put a fork in your hand". I waved said fork in a playful way. "How can someone so small eat that much"? A boy gaped from across the table. "Yea your like a little pixie". Another boy announced looking like the lasts twin.

The eye twitched. "One more word, and I will throw it at you". I warned earning a snicker from those around us. Choosing to ignore them, I focused on my lovely food.

**Later on Minutes before Capture the Flag**

"Trinity, Nikita have you a sword and shied". Chiron asked coming forward in all his horsey glory, I mentally snickered at that. "Ah of course you don't". He didn't even let us reply before he trotted off to fetch us gear. I gave Triton a what the Hell look, he just shrugged his shoulders at me. There was no way in Hell I was using any sword Chiron got me. I'd use the one Triton had given me.

Letting my fingers skim over the trident charm, I wrapped them around it securely feeling its warmth. Chiron trotted over minutes later, laden in middle age armor and gear. I picked out a chest plate and helmet deciding to leave the sword and shield. The shield would slow me down, and I had a sword of my own.

"Nikita your going to need these they are required". Chiron held out the two items I had rejected. Triton was watching from the sidelines already suited up in his borrowed equipment. He wasn't making as much as a hassle as was I.

I shook my head at the centaur. "I need neither, I already have my own sword and a shield will just slow me down". Chiron gave me a weird look. "You were never given a sword Nikita". He told me in a patient way, as if reprehending a child.

Giving him a back the F off glare I said, "It was a gift, which is none of your concern". Before he could say anything else otherwise I stalked off to Triton's side who had an amused smile. Glaring at him I held my armor out, for help. Triton just shook his head and began helping me put it on. My glare stayed on making sure Chiron backed off. (Sometimes that Centaur was just too noisy) Feeling Triton finish the last strap on my breast plate, I sent him a thankful glance.

The cabins were beginning to gather in groups. The glare came back, I'm starting to dislike Athena with a passion. The bewitch Annabeth walked over to us with her brothers and sisters. She too was wearing a glare similar to my own. "You two border patrol, an idiot couldn't mess this up". She sneered at us. I looked over to the boy standing beside her, it was the twinish kid from the mess hall. "Sucks to be you man, being on bitch patrol in all". I gave the poor boy a pitying look. He snickered, as did Triton who was smirking.

Annabewitch looked like she was about to jump me, but wise on her didn't. Glaring one last time at me she stalked off dragging the poor boy with her. "Nike even though that was funny, she's going to find a way to destroy you". Triton commented. "Just shut up, we got the bitches orders to attend to". I grumbled.

**Done :) The capture the flag game is going to be in the next chapter**

**I did say I would mention Theseus ;) Don't be to harsh I didn't fully error check it Please Enjoy -Ace of SpadesXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

All the campers including Triton and I formed a circle around Chiron. "Remember no intentional maiming, or permanent damage". Chiron called out to the crowd, giving the Ares cabin a stern look. I frowned when I saw some burly Ares girl looking over at me with a creepy smirk. Chiron held up his hand in a count down signal. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! He blew his conch horn starting capture the flag.

Triton and I ran over to the lake to begin our guard duty bitch was more like it. Looking over I saw Triton leaning agasint his borrowed swords hilt a small frown itched upon his face. "Trin do dreams ever mean anything in the demigod world". I asked uncertainly watching his expression. He turned around with a serious look.

"Sometimes, Why Nike what have you been dreaming about"? He asked sharply with suspicous eyes. Worry was like butterflies in stomach. "I think Lady Persephone is planing something, something that will cause chaos". I murmured worried. Triton raised his eyebrows in disbelief at my proclamation. "Would you mind informing me just a tad bit more Nike". He asked slightly annoyed at my vague answer.

"Last night someone came to me in a dream and informed me of it". I muttered even shyer than before. Triton was not going to be happy about this. From all the myths and my brothers lovely personality it seemed he loathed all his other Demi-God siblings except for myself. Thesesus was defiantly not going to be an exception. I didn't want to get Thesesus in trouble he seemed so nice, so similar to how Triton treats me. But I can't lie to Triton, he's like my twin.

"Who"! Triton stressed with a worried look piercing me with his gaze. "He said his name was Thesesus". Mumbling softly hoping he wouldn't catch the name. Unfortuantly I wasn't near that fortuante. His eyes narrowed at the name in suspicion and barely concealed distaste. "Why would he warn you of that, what did he say"? Triton questioned me insistant. "He said Persephone was sick of Hades, she wanted a little payback. Apparently Thesesus was the best canidate in her opinninon, she agreed to let him come back to life as long as he keep annoying the hell out of Hades". I informed him, wincing knowing the fire was being fueled.

"But why would he want to come back to life, theres nothing hear left in this century for him". Triton mused confused before catching my expression I had been trying to hide. "Nikita you know, why is Thesesus wanting to come back from the Underworld"? He didn't ask he was telling me. "Uh...he said the same thing you said Triton". I murmured embarrassed. My brother raised a questioning eyebrow at me asking me the silent question.

"Thesesus said he wanted to meet me, his only half-blood sister though I don't believe it to be true theres nothing good about me". I told him quietly head bowed. Triton let a sigh, then tired laugh. "Nike sometimes you can be really retarded". He snorted shaking his head. I looked up questioning him with my eyes. "Whoever wouldn't want to meet you is mental of course your interesting". Triton told me softly warming my heart. "Your going to cause a riot Thesesus my be a pain in my ass, but he's got his priorites straight". He continued.

"What do you mean"?My tone was confused. "He wouldn't make a deal with Persephone for nothing shes the reason he's in the Underworld, he did it for you so he could probably protect you in person like a brother should". Triton's words made a smile spread across my face. Who knew he could be so sweet, not me (Jk). "But Triton what do you think of this"? I asked a blush still present from before. "I may dislike Thesesus with a passion we could use someone like him. He's apparently finally got his priortys straight of this many millena and theres a battle coming we need all the allies we can get, were just going to have to trudge through Zeus's wrath for Thesesus we need him". I knew those words would never leave Tritons mouth again.

"Theres more than a war coming Trin theres a final battle, I dream a 3 people riding beside me they feel like kin, we ride the battle like its were we belong our home, thats what scares me". I murmured Triton barely caught my words. His identical sea green eyes widened in shock and fear. Emotions flickered in a tidel wave across his face before smoothing out. "Nikita I swear to Chaos I will be there for you no matter what". Triton swore. The sound of thunder boomed from the distance alighting the sky.

I knew from this point on were in for one hell of a ride. Thats what frightned me the most.

**Okay I finally finished this chapter there might be mistakes because I had to hurry to type this out. Sorry it didn't get updated sooner I've been so busy with my classes hope you enjoy XD**

**Oh I've added a new person to the poll**

**Chaos**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is all for now hope you enjoy, and read the update on the last chapter **

Chapter Eight

After our conversation, Triton and I were completely silent. Glancing over at him I could tell he was mulling over his thoughts whilst leaning against the hilt of his borrowed weapon. Out of no were came a spine chilling low canine growl. It mad both of us go stoke still. Triton and I raised our swords at the ready instinctively. Someone was lurking in the shadows stalking us. Then the growling halted to an abrupt stop.

We both fell incredibly silent barley breathing as its presence slowly retreated. On the further side of the creek the underbrush exploded. Five rapid Ares warriors came howling and screaming from the shadows. "Cream the punks". That Ares girl Clarisse yelled. Her flashing bloodthirsty eyes glared through the slits in her battle helmet.

She brandished a five foot long deadly spear. Its barbed metal tip flickering threating us with red light. Her comrades and siblings wielded standard issue swords and shields though they were just as dangerous. I smirked at that though only one of them was really an issue, piece of cake. Triton winked at me jokingly a similar smirk playing across his lips. They charged across the stream towards us, their battle cry sounding like dying animals.

Clarisse came straight at me spear angled in a deadly arch, her brothers and sisters went at Triton. Damn him I was stuck with another bitch, fancy that. I managed to side step Clarisse's first blow blocking the slashing spear head. "Hestia oh Goddess of the Hearth please lend me strength". I murmured in prayer jumping avoiding the Ares girls ankle shot.

Once again I blocked that damned spear, but this time its head meet my blade. I felt a rippling tingling feeling course through my body, hair standing on end(Like a scarecrow). "Gods damn it". I muttered. It was a bloody freaking electric sword spear, who is retarded enough to give this crazy bitch an electric spear?

I backed up my back hitting Tritons. That was a horrible mistake. An Ares dude came from the side the butt of his sword into my chest. I hit the dirt with a thud. Triton was disarmed and held back from helping me by a couple of burly guys. Triton was in a situation, he couldn't help me without revealing himself. That was really beginning to frustrate him.

"Give the Princess a haircut". Clarisse sneered. "Grab it". She ordered a boy standing off to the side. I managed to get on my feet and steady myself. Raising the sword it was too late. Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear making sparks fly. She came at me backing me towards the creek, the retard she is. Her annoying spear slammed into my stomach causing me to grunt in pain and annoyance. A boy slashed my arm from the side making blood fly leaving a good sized cut.

Seeing blood made me frown in annoyance since it was my own. "No maiming". I glared dizzily at the guy. "Opps". He sneered. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege". His siblings snorted in laughter. "DON'T TOUCH HER". Triton roared breaking free, launching wildly at the guy gracefully pushing me into the creek. Triton smirked on the inside as he attacked the Ares kids oh bitches they were dead.

They all laughed seeing me land with a splash. Something awesome happened the moment I hit the water. It was like I just downed a bag of my Moms double espresso jelly beans. Clarisse came after me Triton had preoccupied the others. I stood to meet her, knowing exactly what to do. Clarisse's sword was crackling with deadly sparks. I fought back at her with amazing strength, provided to me by the awesome creek.

As soon as Clarisse thrust that spear I swung my sword in an arch. My blade meet the wood part snapping it in half like a twig. "AH". She screamed in pure fury. "You idiot, You corpse breath worm"! Clarisse looked like she wanted to say worse. Bring it on stupid, my words can be just as bad. Before she could attack me again I slammed my sword on the bulls eye. Dead between her eyes sending Clarisse tumbling into the creek to lick her wounds.

Triton managed to knock his opponents aside to join Clarisse. Then there was screaming and victorious yells. I could see Luke running towards the boundary line with the red banner held high. A couple of Hermes boys were covering his back. Apollo kids and Hephaestus's were fighting off to the side. Clarisse cursed in ancient Greek. "A trick". She snarled.

**Ace of SpadesXD Check out my wattpad please at the same name XD**

**Sorry Its taking me awhile to repost, It probably wont be for awhile because I'm starting a Smallville story and trying to finish fury waters. But once I get a good idea for this I promise i'll post**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Clarisse and her siblings staggered forward after Luke and the others. They were too late! We had won, even if it was because of the Bitch. The blue team hefted Luke up in celebration carrying him over their shoulders. Chiron galloped out of the woods blowing his conch horn. Triton and I were about to begin to celebrate the victory when Anna-bewitches voice came behind us. "Not too shabby Heroes". She told us mockingly.

I looked forward she wasn't there. What the bloody heck I know I wasn't just hearing things, was? Then she shimmered forward as she took of her baseball cap. (Now that would be fun to play with) I could feel Triton getting angry besides me. "You set us up". I snarled before he could say anything. "Sorry prissy, but Athena "always" has a plan". She smirked at us in an I know everything way.

Triton growled threateningly besides me. "Yea well you and your beloved mother can go shove it, no one goes after my little sis". Annabeth bristled at his words growing red in anger. Before she said anything, she stopped cold looking down at my feet eyebrow rising, before rising up to the disappearing gash on my arm. "How'd you do that? She questioned indicting to my healing injuries.

"I don't know". Shrugging in a way only to annoy her, Triton snickered behind his hand. "Step out of the creek". Annabeth told me, not thinking I did just what she said oblivious to Triton shaking his head no. I immediately felt extremely tired arms and legs going completely numb. Any adrenaline I had before was gone. Falling over Triton caught me, holding me up gently against him, so I wouldn't face plant.

"Holy Styx"! She cursed to the sky, thunder rumbling in the back ground. "This not good, this is not what I wanted…..I assumed it would either be Zeus or Hades…" Triton glanced at me, giving a look of understanding. Before we could tell her different a large canine growl ripped throughout the forest. Celebrations died within an instant. People were shouting in Greek and pure panic. Chiron yelled, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her sword, quickly followed by me and Triton, he giving me small unnoticeable bits of strength. There on the boulders stood a humongous dog as big as an elephant. Lava red eyes flashing, and dagger like fangs gleaming dangerously. It was looking straight at me and my brother. Nobody moved, and then Annabeth yelled, "Percy, Trinity run"! She ran forward with her shield. The hound leaped over her snarling dangerously at us. It hit me shallowly going through my armor as Triton pushed us into the creek.

Miraculously I was alive but badly injured. Triton looked down frantic at me, eyes flashing in worry. Arrows came flying at the "thing" in a flurry planting them in its neck. It feel dead at our feet, making my heart beat hard. "Di immortals". Annabeth murmured. "How it get in who was it her for"? Luke asked Chiron. Grim faced the Centaur answered. "It was summoned,", those around us gasped in shock "whoever it was summoned for must be important".

"I think who it was looking for". Annabeth muttered, getting Chiron to give her his full attention. She stepped forward to push me into the water. Triton growled at her baring his teeth in warning. Chiron looked at them curiously. "They're…". Annabeth didn't get to finish her sentence. Silence issued as everyone looked up above Triton and I's head. "What"? I asked looking over at Triton curiously who was blank faced.

"All hail Nikita Jackson Daughter of Poseidon blessed by Lady Hestia and Lord Triton son of Poseidon and Amphitrite". Chiron bowed along with the other wide eyed campers. Looking over our heads, I saw two holographic symbols slowly fading. One was a trident sitting in a circle of flames over my own head, the other as a trident and a beautiful sea flower over Tritons own. Annabeth was staring quite obviously at Triton with dislike, and was that a slight amount of fear? He smirked over at her in a childes way.

"Lord Triton what business have you hear". Chiron asked trotting over. Triton sighed in a bored way still supporting me. "Well mother dear", he sneered at that "Said to go get lost and do something with myself and I wanted to spend time with my favorite baby sister". He affectingly ruffled my hair earning a grumpy glare from me. Many of the half-bloods looked envious barely any Gods ever cared for their siblings or family members.

**Finally got this done sorry I took so long, I've been having to use a library computer I didn't edit so sorry bout that to**

**Ace of SpadesXD**


End file.
